The purpose of the MIHOPE Check-In project is to annually update contact information for families who participated in the Mother and Infant Home Visiting Program Evaluation (MIHOPE; http://www.acf.hhs.gov/programs/opre/research/project/maternal-infant-and-early-childhood-home-visiting-evaluation-mihope). MIHOPE is examining child and family outcomes for participants in the Maternal, Infant, and Early Childhood Home Visiting (MIECHV) program when the child is 15 months old. Previous research on home visiting programs has also found impacts on child and family outcomes when the children are even older (i.e., preschool age, school age, teenagers, etc.). To ensure that it is possible to examine the long-term impacts of the MIECHV program with future follow-up studies, up-to-date contact information must be maintained for study participants. In addition to maintaining current contact information for MIHOPE participants, the MIHOPE Check-In project may also administer a brief survey to gather information on a small set of family and child outcomes, and may collect consent forms to allow for future analysis of administrative data.